Crossing the Line
by ellamariexx
Summary: He remembered everything about her, but she would never know it was him... A story of sworn enemies who have more in common then they think. EdxWin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do I own its characters.

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 1: Blood and Iron**

A shrilling screech was followed by a deep boom across the demolished landscape. Edward threw himself at the ground, his hands flying to cover his head from the fallout. His heart raced wildly in his chest as his head thundered with the echo of destruction. The sounds of enemy fire kept up, but it appeared to be fading to the east. Turning onto his back, he counted to three slowly in his head before jumping to his feet. He stumbled through the rubble in an attempt to find his regiment. A few choice words flew from his mouth as his automail leg began to seize up. The knee joint had taken the impact of his fall and was certainly showing its ware. Gritting his teeth, he tried to find his comrades. The next blast hit closer this time, knocking him mercilessly to the ground. His helmet rolled away from him, as if it were abandoning a lost cause. It was hard enough as it was without having to worry about debris falling out of nowhere. His lungs burned as he inhaled the dust in the air. He knew it was bad when it hurt to even breathe. Several gut wrenching coughs wracked his body, as he lay uselessly by himself. The original blast had separated him from the rest of his regiment and the second and third had further ruined any chance of a reunion. He could tell by the numb feeling that his arm was out of commission.

He dragged himself away from the fire, hoping for any signs of friendly fire. The landscape had changed slightly, this wasn't good. While he was certainly not on the battlefield anymore, he wasn't in Central. The sloping terrain was a clear indicator of Resembol. Shit. The sun continued to beat down on him as he moved in and out of consciousness. No one would come looking for him, of that he was sure. The name on his dog tag was a fake, an alias that would go on a list of the dead without a single mourner to its mark. Even as the pain raged on and the sun scorched, he still felt his stubborn resolve. It had been a reckless decision, but it had been his. It was the first time in awhile that he had chosen his own path. He had come so close to escaping, so close to leaving this place behind. On the threshold of his life and all he could see was a white light, a really bright light.

Night had fallen, the sounds of war distanced to a nightmare in his head. He blinked wearily into the bright light shinning down on him. All his life he had refuted the presence of gods and an afterlife. What a pain that he should find there really was a white light. He was only 13 years old! What a bothersome affair, he would die alone. All the mistakes of his youth were surmounting in his mind as the light came closer and closer. For some reason he had thought there would be more mistakes to make; time just didn't agree. Just as he started to worry about leaving his brother behind, he found the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. The way it sparkled with azure put the seas to shame. He heaved a deep sigh of relief as the blue turned into the eyes of a beautiful girl, so there was a heaven.

What a rip off. If this was heaven, why did everything still hurt so damn much? Perhaps this was the equivalent exchange for not believing in this kind of place. He wouldn't be able to experience it to its fullest, maybe just a mild interpretation of what he could have had. Thoughts of being dead were thwarted as he caught sight of two men closing in on him. He tried to fight the arms that were suddenly dragging him away from her, what was going on? Ed tried to call out to her, but his voice just croaked with the dried sandpaper which was once his throat. As the arms dragged him to a lit up space, he felt the world come crashing down. This wasn't heaven, it was enemy territory and he was weak and defenseless. He recognized the insignia of their uniforms and was surprised at the level to which had been sent to pick him up. There was no way they would see past his disguise. He had cut his trademark golden locks to the standard military issued length and even died it black. Through some rather cunning endeavors of his own he had managed to obtain a privates uniform.

He wished his vision would stop blurring; he could barely make out the faces around him. A few women walked around with white uniforms, a red cross adorning the sleeves. Despite the differences between the two countries, he was sure the sign for medical personnel on the front lines was the same. The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed, a white sheet covering the lower half of his body. He also noted with a quick assessment that his mechanical limbs had been removed.

Currently, the girl with the blue eyes was cleaning around his ports. A few stray hairs had fallen out of the tight bun, framing her pale face. The worry lines across her forehead softened out as she caught sight of him staring at her. Immediately, he struggled to sit up, the danger of being confined on enemy ground not sitting well in his stomach.

She frowned, a slight noise of irritation leaving her lips. Her hands easily pushed him back down onto the bed. "If you want to try escaping here with one arm and leg, be my guest. Just don't try it on my watch."

He wondered why she looked so familiar to him. After all, it wasn't as if he talked to many girls. It took all of his will power to resist the urge to blush as she bent over him to grab a fresh cotton swab. This new fluttering feeling in his chest was unnerving.

His dry voice croaked out a sarcastic crack. "Why are you doing this?"

One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised on her face, "Well…if I don't clean your ports before I reattach your limbs, it could lead to a serious infection."

While she seemed genuinely concerned for him, he couldn't help but notice the presence of the two large men behind her. They kept their distance, but he was sure they were keeping an eye on him. Part of him wanted to laugh at that. If they seriously thought he would be a threat to this facility with only one arm and leg, their country was in trouble.

Her fingers left a trail of heat down his arm as she searched for cuts. If he had been concerned about his luck before, it had certainly changed now. Of all the nurses in this place, she was defiantly the youngest and undoubtedly the most beautiful. Still, he couldn't figure out why they had saved him. He knew the stress their own soldiers placed on what little supplies and help they had. He couldn't believe they would willingly take him in. Before he could really ask her the questions that were swirling around in his mind, she was on her feet. She smiled kindly at him before taking off.

"Hey!"

The girl stopped in mid step, her face tilting back over her shoulder. "Is there anything you need?"

Why were the words caught in his throat? "I uhh..."

She turned impatiently, her hands resting on her hips in waiting. "Yes."

"Where are you going?"

A crocked smile flew to her lips as if it were obvious. "Going to fix your automail…you do want them back, right?"

He nodded once; the ability to form coherent sentences no longer within his capacities. She shot a quick glance at the two guards before pretending to examine his shoulder port one more time.

"I suppose I should check my measurements one more time." Leaning over him, she whispered into his ear so that only he could make out her words.

"Whatever you do, don't say you are a Central soldier." Her breath warmed his neck. "I'll get you out of here; you just have to trust me."

It dawned on him that he wasn't in the Central military uniform and that his dog tag had been removed. She was obviously breaking protocol by bringing him here. What could have possessed her to do such a thing? In the long run it looked like he would have to trust her. He wasn't familiar with their military; he would have to feign amnesia for the time being.

The two guards moved swiftly, trailing behind her as soon as she moved away from him. One glance around the room was enough to truly captivate his curiosities. There were still patients in the wing, along with one doctor and few nurses scattered about. If those guards had been protecting them from him, why did they follow the girl? There was something different about her; he just couldn't quite place it.

-------

Winry left the ward, her adrenaline running like rapids through her veins. She could hardly wait to get started on a new arm and leg for the soldier. Her grandmother would be pleased at her desire for mechanics, but she wasn't sure how she would feel about her other desires. Sneaking out onto the battlefield to help rescue and treat the injured wasn't the safest place for a girl her age or of her title. Her guards had caught up to her eventually, but they had always been _her_ guards. She knew they had a soft spot for her; they would keep her secret…at least for now. If the boy just kept quiet and didn't cause any problems she would be able to get out of this little mess without a hitch.

A sick, sinking feeling weighed down on her. No wonder her country held such animosity towards Central, they had even stooped to sending their children to the battlefield. The boy had been rather short, but he did look about her age. There was no way she was going to sit behind the palace walls and ignore the bloodshed. The once beautiful valley that separated Central from Resembol was now a stalemate between two armies. While she was a genius with automail; she was no stranger to the medical field. If her parents had left one legacy, it was their deep desire for the advancement of medicine. No matter what title was attached to her name, she was determined to help…even if it put her very life on the line.

Once she reached the workshop she locked herself within its confines. Winry threw her designs on the drawing board and went about scouring for parts. That was one plus of living in the palace, she could easily find everything she needed.

"Princess, please let us in."

Winry sighed in annoyance. It was impossible to work with someone standing over your shoulder. She wasn't an ill mannered brat, it had just become exhausting to try and find some peace. If she didn't lock them out right away, she would be hard pressed to fight off two exceptionally well built men.

"I just need some time to work on this." She didn't wait for them to argue back, "And I can't possibly get this done with you two staring me down!"

Winry held her breathe and prepared for them to break down the door. Yet the door didn't budge. The muffled conversation stopped. He sounded aggravated. "Fine, you have till morning."

She smiled, they knew her too well. With the proper amount of concentration she would have it ready by the time the sun rose again. The familiar feeling of excitement mounted in her body as she began to piece together the plans she had drawn up a few days prior. She had been dying to build her latest model, and this was a great excuse to do so.

The rise of the morning sun cleared the cobwebs from her head as she finished screwing in the last bolt. "Perfect."

Just as she was about to clean her workspace, a sharp knock broke her stream of thoughts. She didn't wait for their call, she burst through the door, the new arm and leg gathered in her arms. The look of awe on their faces was just the response she was looking for.

With the zealous feelings of building her masterpiece fading out, she was suddenly aware of just what she had done. Besides sneaking onto the battlefield to help rescue and treat injured soldiers, she had smuggled in the enemy. She had asked him to trust her, but could she trust him? It was an extremely bad lapse of judgment on her part, but she honestly didn't believe he presented any danger. Besides, without an arm and leg, he would be at a severe disadvantage.

Hastily she shoved her work into her guard's arms, while she toted her toolbox. The other guard rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face. "You know, little girls your age don't play with tools."

She stopped in her tracks, a fiery reply on her lips. "Well, I'm not a little girl. Besides, what could be more interesting than this?"

The two of them chuckled at her response. To act so normal after seeing the battlefield up close was not a heartless mirror of her. She didn't want them to worry about her. If they truly knew how disturbing the battlefield had been to her, they would blame themselves. There was not a moment in her life to which she could remember there not being war. The sight of fighting and death were commonplace. If she were to truly lead on how much it bothered her, she was sure they would never let her out of the palace walls ever again. For now, she would placate her mind with the task of helping the young boy go home.

Upon approaching the wing she heard the sound of crashing. That was not a good sign. There was no doubt in her mind of just who was causing the disturbance. Frowning, she marched forward, her eyes trained on the boy causing a ruckus.

"NO! You can't make me drink it!"

The poor nurse looked flabbergasted and rather annoyed. "Please be reasonable, you can't hope to grow any taller if you don't drink your milk!"

If it was possible to turn into a tomato, she was sure his face had succeeded.

"Who are you calling so short he could help out in Santa's workshop?!"

The nurse clicked her tongue in reprimand. Winry placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'll take it from here."

The woman shot her a grateful look before moving on to the next patient. The blonde girl picked up the untouched glass of milk in question.

The boy looked embarrassed to have been caught in a temper tantrum over something as silly as milk. "I'll make you a deal, you drink the milk and I'll attach your limbs right now."

He groaned in apprehension, "You really think that sounds like a good option?"

Winry narrowed her eyes, "It's your _only_ option."

He flinched, but took the milk down in one agonized looking gulp. "There, happy?"

She chanced a look around before taking out his dog tag from her pocket. "Not quite." Looking it over closely, she made a face. "You sure don't look like a Wilhelm."

She wasn't a stranger to the look of guilt on someone's face and he was lying. Usually she couldn't wait to see how her auto mail worked once attached, but for the moment she was more intrigued by who this boy really was.

"What happened to you?"

The boy looked uncomfortable, the lies preparing behind his lips. But there had to be some truth behind those lips, because there was a true pain residing on his face. "My regiment got hit; I don't really remember much of what happened after we went down. I was trying to stay alive when you found me." He blushed, "You were the one who found me, right?"

Winry nodded her head, trying to erase the images of the other men who she had not been able to help. "Yes."

"So why are you really helping me?"

The question was innocent enough, but it startled her none the less. Just why did she save him? She wasn't sure she knew exactly why she had been so set on saving _him_. "Your hardly older than I am, your parents are probably worried about you."

His reply was instant and hollow. "No. I have no parents." He looked at her, his expression changing. "Sorry, I don't like talking about them. What about you?" He gestured towards the automail. "Aren't your parents wondering where you are?"

Her throat constricted at how easy it would be to say yes, how badly she wanted to say yes. "They died at the beginning of the war. It's just my granny and I now. I really don't think she has time to worry about what I'm up to at the moment."

It wasn't necessary for her to add in the fact that her grandmother had two guards watching her at all times. He looked apologetic, but she didn't want sympathy. Everyone had pain in their lives; it's unavoidable in the midst of war.

The boy smiled gently at her, "It helps …having at least one person by your side."

For the first time she felt as if someone really did understand her. It was a strange new frontier, one that included her acknowledging that he was rather cute. "Yeah, it does." Trying to change the subject, she took the pieces of automail and held them out in front of her in a proud display. "So, what do you think?"

The boy gulped, "I think it's going to hurt."

-------

Tearing off limbs had to hurt less than the feeling of reattaching them. He would grit his teeth and bare it. After all, it wasn't every day that he got free automail from a pretty girl. Through his pain, he watched her place a cold wash cloth on his forehead. It was almost as soothing as the sweetness in her face. As he faded in an out of consciousness he could have sworn he felt her hand on his.

When the morning finally broke him from his feverous night, he was startled at what he saw. Sleeping soundlessly in the chair next to him was the girl. A stray hair had fallen once again in front of her face; he pushed it behind her ear. He remembered when he had long hair and how aggravatingly unruly it could be. He blushed scarlet when he caught sight of the peanut gallery which was currently smirking at him. Quickly he withdrew his hand, only to notice something he should have before. Holding up his new automail arm his mouth dropped open in awe. It felt weightless compared to his previous model. Amazing! He formed his hand into a fist, punching his arm in the air in a victorious salute. This motion hadn't gone unnoticed. The girl laughed a tiny tinkling laughter, muffled by the hand over her mouth. She sat back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest.

"How does it feel?"

To emphasize just _how_ it felt, he jumped out of bed and onto his feet. "Best automail I've ever had!"

She blushed under his compliment and he suddenly realized just how close he was to her. Sitting down quickly he smiled at her. "Thanks."

She returned his smile briefly before sinking into a saddened recluse. She pulled his dog tag out of her pocket and dropped it onto his lap. "We can drive you to the boarder, but I am afraid that's the closest we can come to taking you home."

Ed swallowed hard; he knew he had to go home, he just didn't think it would be so soon. Why it bothered him to leave her, he wasn't sure.

That night he watched as she ordered the two men around, creating a diversion to allow them an easy escape. He marveled at the way she lead them through what must have been an elaborately made plan. Just who was this girl? She obviously held some kind of power to make those men listen to her without hesitation.

She led him through the darkness and into the woods. Every now and then she would stop and look up at the sky. "How do you know where we're going?"

The girl looked as if it should be obvious, "By following the north star of course."

He should have known; after all, she was very smart. Sure enough they found themselves on a dirt road, an idling jeep awaiting them. Sitting in the driver's seat was an ancient looking man, a few teeth missing from his mouth. He caught sight of them and jerked his thumb to the open back, "Well don't just stand there boy, jump in!"

He stuck out his hand towards the girl. It seemed like the proper thing to do. As his palm clasped around hers he shook her hand, "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

She held onto his hand. "Just remember when you go back, that we are people too. Not all disputes must be settled by blood and iron."

He nodded his head before heading to the awaiting vehicle.

"Wilhelm!"

He turned as she called his alias. It saddened him that she would never know his real name. "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Make sure you take care of my automail!"

He shook his head in response, a soft murmur on his lips. "Machine Geek."

The driver took a long drag of his cigarette. "Come on, I haven't got all day kid!"

Edward quickly jumped into the jeep, waving at the girl until he could no longer make her out. It was probably the only time he was actually excited to go home. Her words had sparked something in him and he was dying to do something about it. He would never forget those blue eyes or those words.

-------

Winry flipped the letter over and over again. No matter how many times she read it, she still felt mildly sick. It was no wonder her grandmother spoke so ill of his country, why the men were as selfish as they come. She wouldn't doubt that this was a clever ploy to make her out to be desperate or ill morale. Throwing the letter onto her desk she set her chin in her hands. No matter how up surd it was, it was an offer to which she had been so desperately seeking. It had been five years since she said goodbye to the boy with amber eyes, but she couldn't forget him. No matter how cruel the military of Central could be, she had to remember that they were people too. With a relinquishing sense of strength she read it over one last time.

_Dearest Princess,_

_I write to you to propose something of great importance. I have seen our two countries wage war since I was little, as I know you have too. I know our desires for peace are the same, it is merely the way to this future that we cannot see. Our people have fought too hard and for too long to stand for negotiations. Such a fight based on blood and iron will lead only to an all encompassing destruction, a world on which I want no part. I fear my country will take its victory soon, by releasing our deadliest weapons. Thus I ask you to consider a proposal of my taking. If you will agree to a union, my father will be forced to withdraw his sword so to speak. A marriage between the two of us is the only option to which I can foresee peace. If you will accept my proposal, please send word immediately. I do not wish to see any further harm come to you or your people._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Prince Edward_

Winry slowly grabbed a piece of stationary and began to scrawl her response. It was hard to believe that such a response could be a lie. She would sacrifice herself a hundred times over if it would end the killing. Dropping her pen, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her response was written in ink, there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 2: Bravery**

There was a sharp knock on the study door, the silence of the room disturbed for the first time in hours. Edward picked his head from his hands his nerves just about shot. "Come In."

One of the butlers poked their head in, stepping forward when he waved him in. Held out in his hand wasn't just _a_ letter, it was _the_ letter. The name on its envelope made his stomach flop. The reply had come almost as quickly as he had sent it. He dismissed the butler before revealing its contents. All formality appeared lost in the quick markings of ink.

_Edward,_

_A proposal on the terms of war is as unflattering as they come. I understand your position as I do my own. I accept your offer with the understanding that it is a political necessity and nothing more. All that I ask is that you keep word of our deal a secret. If anyone were to known of this political marriage it would destroy any attempt at peace between us. With your vow of silence and understanding, I am ready. Please prepare a story or background to substantiate such a relationship between us. If you can come up with a reason why the heir to my country's throne fell in love with a man whose country murdered her parents then I will consent._

_Winry_

The last line practically slapped him in the face, but he had been expecting worse. Of course she would hate the man behind his country. The reason she would never know the love of a parent. Tucking the letter in a secret compartment, he couldn't help but pull the glove off of his hand. The metal of his automail arm reminded him all too well of the girl that had saved his life. He had obtained new automail throughout the years, but nothing matched hers.

Staring out the window, he found himself lost in thought. It had taken him some time to figure it out, but it should have been obvious from the start. The girl who had saved him was the princess of Resembol. It was hard to imagine that such a girl could possibly be a princess. She was beautiful in ways that didn't match the horrible lines of royalty. The way she had helped him without any hesitation was strength of character he had yet to see matched in another. Edward did not have royal blood by birth; his father had not inherited the throne but rather obtained it. So while he was in line for the throne, he would never consider himself like the royal pains he had come in contact with. It was a title he never wanted, but ironically it was also the only way for him to save her. He felt his stomach drop; she would never know his true reasons behind the proposal. To her he was just a selfish prince looking to get what he wanted.

A history book lay open on his desk on the same page it always did. The picture revealed the Rockbell royal family. His eyes fell upon the tiny blond haired girl sitting on her father's lap. No one had the right to tear them apart, if ever there was proof there was no god this was it. No god would rip them apart to make way for war. He gazed at the page until he could no longer make out the words.

What reason could he give the beautiful girl to explain why she had fallen in love with him? He couldn't possibly explain to her that he was the boy from before. No one knew about him being in the army, no one except for his father and his brother along with a few other trusted advisers. The whole incident of him running off to fight had been conveniently hushed up. The memory washed through him like a tidal wave of ill decisions.

_Alphonse poked his head through the door to his brother's study, "Ed?"_

"_What do you want Al?" He didn't mean to jump down his brother's throat, but he was tired and pissed off. Meeting with his father always made him like this. _

_His younger brother flinched at the harsh words. "Sorry…I didn't mean to bother you."_

_Great, as if he didn't already feel like crap. "Sorry Al, what's on your mind?"_

_Al looked greatly uncomfortable as he walked in, shifting slightly in nervousness. "I was thinking about what you said and I…"_

"_I meant it Al."_

_Alphonse looked pained. "Brother, I can't! It's supposed to be you." Looking desperate he stubbornly shook his head, "You can't make me do it."_

_Edward looked at his younger brother, a stern glare on his features. Alphonse was actually perfect for the position; he was patient, smart and kind. If anyone could turn things around, it was his brother. Though, it was his kindness that wouldn't allow him to just take it. He felt sick to his stomach for what he was about to do, but it couldn't be helped. _

"_That's just it Al, you will do it…because I asked you to."_

Ed shut the history book closed; old memories were just marks of the past. For what he had done didn't even come close to what he was about to do.

-----

She had done just as he had asked. Every night for the past month she had pretended to escape the palace walls, only to hide in a deserted corridor. Someone would notice her frequent trips during the day and would easily match it up to the scandal that she was about to unravel. It didn't matter that it was all a complete lie; in the end Edward was right. They had to make it look like they had each been meeting someone in order for the people to believe in their little story. It was entirely too risky for them to actually meet until the time came, but as Winry stared around her dark room she realized...that time was now.

The watch ticked on, not aware that it was being stalked by her eyes. Her black combat style boots tapped restlessly against the wood floor, as she waited for the particular moment when she left it all behind. She knew the exact time her guards would switch, the path she would take and the horrible mistake she feared she was about to make. Escaping her room was easy enough; she had already stuffed her pillows under the bed covers to give her at least a head start. From there she would make her way through the servant's quarters, once outside she would seek the forest for cover.

Just as she threw the black hood of her jacket over her head, she hesitated. Stealing a glance at the palace behind her she closed her eyes. "Goodbye Granny."

The grand structure looked far too peaceful for what was going on just miles from its gates. The sheltered walls were not enough to keep her back anymore. This was her decision and it was what she felt was her only option.

The heavy wrench hit against her side from within her pocket as she ran through the dark brush of the forest. It pained her that she would have to leave all her stuff behind, but it just wasn't practical to run with it. There would be time for her to come back and retrieve it all, but packing it up would have looked far too suspicious. So how her wrench managed to find its way into her pocket was a mystery to her. Maybe there are just some things you can't part with.

It had never been her intention to run the whole way, but once she had started, it was impossible to stop. The fear in her chest evaporated as she lost herself in the rhythmic pounding of her feet on the ground. It was still unclear to her as to why the Prince of Central would suddenly feel such compassion, if it could be called such. She wasn't a pessimist, but she knew that her country was losing the war. So why try to end it on peaceful terms, almost certainly Central would fare better if they achieved the win. There was a hidden agenda and she knew it, but just _what_ it detailed…she couldn't be sure.

The clearing ahead wasn't the ideal spot to which she would have liked to meet. It was deserted alright, but the sight of a burnt down house sent chills down her back. Running the whole way had been a horrible idea, now she was too early and exhausted. Sitting next to a willow tree, closest to the remains of what used to be a house, she leaned against its trunk. Maybe she would just shut her eyes for a moment.

She must have fallen asleep, because she nearly fell over as a sound broke her from her dreams. The roar of an engine cut through her cloudy dreamlike thoughts like a knife. Opening her eyes, she quickly stumbled to her feet, pulling her hood over her head. Why was it easy to forget how dangerous this all was? As the sound drew closer she barely made out a shiny motorcycle. She was frozen in place as the bike stopped merely feet away from where she stood. The man cut the engine and proceeded to get off the bike, pulling the helmet from his head.

Winry swallowed hard; there was no doubt that this was Edward. The long golden hair was a dead giveaway, but as he stepped into the light she was suddenly at a loss as to why his eyes seemed familiar. The amber hue was so familiar that it felt like greeting an old friend. Biting her lower lip, she tried to pull herself together, he was no friend of hers.

As he walked towards her, she suddenly lost the ability to speak. Now that they were face to face, what was left to say? Would she beg of him to let her go or would she follow through with her promise. As her mind whirled she had missed his hand rising up. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly pushed her hood back. Stepping back he folded his arms across his chest.

"Winry."

Sense trickled back into her once he spoke her name. Feeling defiant she mimicked his action as crossed her arms over her chest, but her voice wasn't nearly as polite. "Edward." It was weird not having to withhold how she felt. She could scowl all she wanted to at this man and it wouldn't make any difference. No one was here to see them and he didn't deserve any kindness from her.

He hesitated for a moment, his face looking troubled. One of his longer bangs fell across his face, shadowing his complexion. "If you hate me so much, why are you here?"

Winry narrowed her eyes. "I don't have a choice."

The Prince just stared at her, his expression desolate of emotion. "We always have a choice."

It came unbidden and unwarranted, but she couldn't help the words that slipped out of her mouth. "When you care about someone, you don't have the luxury of choosing what you want. I would rather marry my worst enemy then see my people die, why the hell are you here?"

His eyes flashed for a second and she suddenly feared the worst. But then he sort of shrank away, his hands firmly pushing his helmet towards her. "Take it."

Unsure what had just transpired she shook her head. "No."

He sighed, his face looking drained. "Please, just take it."

The wrench weighed heavily in her pocket, it would just take one swing and she could run back home. But just as thoughts of running entered her mind, her hands of their own volition had grabbed his helmet. Edward turned his back on her, taking to his motorcycle and starting the engine. When she didn't follow right away he jerked his head back, motioning her to get on.

Whether it was curiosity or insanity she wasn't sure, all she knew is that she was suddenly on the back of his bike riding off into the night.

-----

She hated him and he knew it, but no matter what she said, he could never hate her. At first he had been unsure whether or not she would actually go through with his plan, but he knew she was better than that. She wouldn't abandon her people and she wouldn't back out on a promise. The feeling of her arms around his waist shot the guilt right through his heart. There was a new side to her that he had never seen, she was brave.

It had been easy for him to cross the border back into Central. Without his helmet on, the guards recognized him almost instantly. However there was no way they would have missed his additional passenger, but he was counting on that. He almost laughed at what they would say. The young blond princess, although masked with his helmet, was wearing black combat boots with a very short black skirt. She was tough, but there was no hiding her beauty. As they came to a halt in one of the large garages, that housed the family's cars, he killed the engine. Winry instantly retracted her hold on him, leaving him feeling empty. Pulling the helmet from her head, she quickly thrust it towards him as if merely touching something of his was unpleasant. Reluctantly, he took the helmet and hung it on the handlebars.

"Are you ready?"

She pushed her hair back into place and tried to straighten out her skirt before she nodded her head. They made their way up the staircase and into the corridor that connected the garage to the main entryway. Winry gasped by his side as she took in the grand foyer, her eyes dancing with the light of the grand chandelier. He had forgotten the effect the room had on people. Centrals palace was lavishly furnished and no doubt double the size of Resembol's. In her awe, he noticed that she had forgotten her scowl towards him. She looked around at all of the hallways that stretched like spider legs off the room.

Trying to make light of the situation he nudged her gently in the side, "You know only a few people have ever gotten lost in this place. We eventually found them a couple years later."

She quickly retracted from his touch, allowing for his joke to fall flat. Instead, she looked rather horrified at the idea of being lost for years in the place. The sounds of footsteps quickly alerted him. Slipping his arm through hers, he pulled her quickly to his side. Winry glared up at him, her body starting to shove from his when he gave her a stern look.  
"Listen, if we don't act the part then there's no use in even trying."

She opened and shut her mouth a few times before sinking dejectedly into his hold. He should be happy, this is what he had wanted, but somehow he didn't really think it was. The sight of her giving up wasn't what he had fallen for. He had fallen for the girl that was strong and intelligent, brave and beautiful.

The footsteps came closer until he caught sight of Alphonse entering from the far end. He felt another wave of guilt wash over him; Al had been waiting for him to return. The pained expression on his face made him relieve the time he had run away. He knew his brother had been upset when he had taken off. Alphonse sighed in relief at the presence of his return. "Brother you're back!"

Edward began to walk towards his younger brother, Winry still clutched to his side. Alphonse raised his eyebrows in question and then in complete shock. Looking back and forth from his older brother to the girl with long blond hair, Al nearly choked on his words. "The Princess of Resembol? Ed you...you _kidnapped _the princess of Resembol?! "

His face turned red at the accusation, why did his brother jump to that conclusion first! Feeling rather flustered he stuttered on his words, "No!" Somehow his brother's reaction made him all too aware of his current predicament. In all honesty it was no wonder his brother was shocked to see him with his arm around a girl. He had refused to date anyone, making most people label him as immature and unruly. Luckily and surprisingly Winry chose that moment to save his ass.

Leaning into him she smiled, the light exuding the blue in her eyes. "No, of course not. Edward is far to sweet to do such a thing."

Ed felt his eyes bulge in their sockets, what did she just say?

Al looked back and forth at them again, his expression slowly changing up into a grin. "Wait a minute…you two aren't…?" He eyed Ed's arm around her. "You're with him?"

Ed turned beat red, but Winry once again jumped right in. For some reason it looked like she actually didn't mind his younger brother. "Well were more than just _with each other_…right Ed?"

With both pair of eyes focused on him, he tried to explain it, but it just came out. "Al, I want you to meet my fiancé, Winry."

-------

Winry didn't feel like an actress, but for her recent performance she was sure she could have won an award. Though she had to admit it was a little bit easier than she would have thought. Edward _was_ very handsome and so far he had been rather kind to her. His younger brother Alphonse was as she had heard, the perfect gentlemen. It didn't startle her; people had long since prayed that he would be the next to take the throne. Such a kind hearted person would find a way to the end the war, but she knew it wasn't that easy. It didn't matter how good intentioned her grandmother was or Edwards father, the war wouldn't just stop because they said so. It would take something to unite them or at least that's what she was counting on.

They sat in the lounge, where Alphonse brought her some tea. Smiling she thanked him. Edward sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. Besides the fact that she rather disliked him, she was also not familiar with being intimate with someone. The close contact was messing with her emotions. Sitting back she tried her best to let the warm tea relax her nerves. If being with Edward made her nervous then sitting across from his father made her white with fear.

Just a few feet from them was Edward's father, the King of Central. He didn't look as scary as she thought he would, thankfully. He looked at the two of them his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Does your grandmother know about this?"

Winry flinched, that was another milestone she wasn't looking forward to. "No, we decided to come out first to you."

The man rubbed his chin in thought, looking rather tired and worn out. "So how _did_ you two meet?"

When her body began to quiver in fear at his stern glare, she felt a strange comfort as Edward instantly pulled her closer. He cleared his throat. "Well, it was when I was a soldier on the front lines."

Winry fought the urge to hit him, this was not the story they had rehearsed. His voice was rather husky as he tried to catch her gaze. "I had gotten separated from my regiment when my automail gave out on me." He turned back to his father. "She rescued me from the battlefield. Not only did she save my life at the risk to her own, but she made me the greatest arm and leg I have ever had."

His grin turned serious and Winry was sure she had stopped breathing. It couldn't be, the boy had short dark hair…the eyes were just a coincidence. But how did he know this story? Why did he have automail in the same places as Wilhelm did? Her heart began to race.

"She helped me escape to the border, she helped me go home. From the moment I watched her fade from my sight, I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to see her just one more time."

Winry couldn't take it any longer, as the tears began to pool in her eyes. Standing up she excused herself. Standing outside the room, she let the tears fall down her face. As Edward followed her out in the hallway all she could do was stare at him. When he didn't say anything, she fought with the doubt inside her. "Wilhelm?"

He stepped forward and dropped his dog tag into her hands. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 3: Liars**

A/N: I realize updating every now and then is nice, sorry about the long wait.

Winry backed away from the prince, her eyes widening at the sight of the dog tag in his hands. How many hours in her life had she wasted away wondering what had happened to that boy? Was the answer to her minds wanderings right in front of her? The truth was in her hands at last, but it was never the answer she wanted. Somehow, she had pictured Wilhelm as a victim to the revenge of his elders, not a key player. Maybe, she had even thought that the boy would meet her again, that they would share in their ideas a way to end it all. But no matter how many times she actually had thought about that boy, she never dreamed he was actually the Prince of Central. Her tutor had once reprimanded her ideals, saying that everyone from Central were liars, while she continually denied it to a fault. She had believed in the goodness of Wilhelm, the goodness of a person who didn't really exist.

The silence was filled with unspoken words, but she didn't dare say how it made her feel. He had played her for a fool once, and he could easily be doing it again. There really wasn't anything more to think over, she knew she would still give the ultimate yes. She needed to believe that she had a chance at saving her country, a chance to save the only family she had left. It didn't sit well with her to keep thinking about her past. There was no point in wishing to turn back the hands of time. He might have lied to her, but she had been through worse.

He made a move to place a comforting hand on her arm, but she quickly shrugged out from under his touch. "Please, don't."

Edward's voice deepened as he watched her falter. "I promise, I never intended on hurting you. You must believe me."

She just stared at the door, he wasn't making this easy. "I don't think I can." Her voice deadpanned. "We shouldn't keep your father waiting."

He opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. Frowning, he pulled the door open himself. "After you."

The King was in the same position, his expression neutral as he eyed them carefully. He had to know something was off, but if he did, he certainly didn't voice it. Sitting back down, she tried to redeem herself. "I'm sorry for that, but just remembering what happened back then…."

The man nodded, his features crinkling in thought. "No need to apologize, it can't have been easy what you did." A kind smile slowly appeared on his face. "Your work is flawless, none of our mechanics have come close to the work you have done. I should have known by the way Ed cherishes that arm that he was in love with the person who made it for him."

Edward shifted next to her, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "I think I should show Winry to her room, it's past midnight." Looking disappointed, the King stood up and bid them goodnight.

Winry felt a sense of relief, the interrogation wasn't nearly as awful as she had predicted. As for the King, she didn't know what to make of him. Even though he wasn't painted _nearly_ as awful as the former King Bradley, she still had her own preconceived notions of the man. Thankfully, he had not lived up to the horrible images in her mind.

She walked behind Edward, following him up several stairs and through different corridors. It all felt rather surreal, as if she was Alice looking upon Wonderland for the first time. They finally stopped at the end of a hallway, in what she was told was the East Wing. Edward opened the door, motioning a maid nearby to follow. Winry had to stifle her awe as she gaze upon the rich interior. The ceiling's mural was beautifully painted; the walls adored with what she could imagine were priceless paintings. Off of the sitting room was a bedroom, the bed itself made for a queen. Though she was royalty herself, this mansion put her own to shame, which was not an easy task. Edward cleared his throat. "This will be your room." He nodded towards the maid. "This is Claire; she will be at your personal service from now on."

The finality of his words quickly stifled her awe. This is how things would be, this would be her room…this would be her life. Looking rather undecided, the maid reluctantly stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you Miss, my name is Claire."

She smiled kindly at the girl, "Call me Winry, please."

The girl looked rather shocked at her pleasant nature. "If you will follow me, I will show you your dressing room."

Winry mentally slapped herself, she had no belongings. No clothes, no toiletries, and no shoes…besides what she was currently wearing. No wonder the girl was looking at her oddly. A strange girl was taking up residence at the Kings mansion, escorted by the Prince, wearing combat boots and a miniskirt. What a wonderful first impression.

Edward stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. She fought the urge to slap him; her instinct to push him away could only be stifled by the maid's presence. His breath felt hot on her ear as he whispered to her.

"Don't worry; I took the liberty of purchasing you everything you might need. Goodnight Winry."

She never realized how good of an actor he was, he almost sounded sincere. Rather stiffly, she inched away from him. "Goodnight Edward."

Once he left the room, she clutched at the hem of her skirt, praying for the tears to hold back until the maid was gone. Claire on the other hand read her emotions all wrong.

"Oh my, gone for only a few seconds and already you look homesick! Don't worry; the Princes room is right across from yours!"

Winry swallowed hard, how convenient. Faking a smile, she tried her best to act assured. "I feel better already, thank you." What she needed was time to be alone, time to drop the act.

Obviously, she wasn't nearly as good of an actress as she had thought. Claire wasn't taking the bait, "Maybe I should stay with you."

"No! I mean…Ill be fine. Really."

The maid shook her head in doubtful resignation. "Well alright, but you let me know if you need anything."

Once Claire had exited the room, Winry walked numbly to her dressing room. Her eyes glazed over as she took in the gigantic closest. The term closest was hardly fitting; the thing looked more like a department store. The latest trends she had seen in magazines were displayed all around her. She had never really been interested in clothing, but even she could recognize the designer work. She scanned through the garments cringing at some of the more revealing dresses before finding the bathroom. Just as he had said, it was filled with all the proper necessities. They must have gone to great expense on her, which made this all that much harder.

Slipping out of her boots, she reluctantly added them to the already filled shelves of shoes. Walking over to the bath, she let the water run as she discarded her clothes. Her wrench clanked noisily on the marble flooring as she slipped into the liquid warmth. Leaning her head back, she stared out across the water, slowly letting herself sink thoughtlessly under its shield.

--------

He yanked off his jacket, throwing it into the corner with force. She could barely stand the sight of him and yet he still wouldn't let her go…he couldn't. Angrily he fell onto his bed, ruing the day he had thought of this plan. A harsh knock at his door struck him from his angry haze. Arrogantly, he opened the door. "What?"

Hohenheim stood remarkably posed, as if he expected as much. "Am I interrupting?" He careened his neck around Ed to see into the room.

Not in the mood to deal with his father, he sighed in annoyance. "She's not in here. I can be a gentleman when I want to be."

In response, his father pushed past him and took a seat on the bed.

The sarcasm dripped from his voice. "By all means, come in." Shutting the door behind him, he glared at his father. "What do you want?"

The older Elric shook his head slowly, "You announce you're engaged and I'm not allowed to congratulate you myself?"

"You've never filled the father role before, why start now?" That might have crossed the line, but he didn't have the temper to hold anything back at the moment.

Looking oddly abashed, he chuckled sadly. "I probably deserve that."

Edward gaped at his father, unsure if he had heard him right. "Well you said you're congrats, I think that's all the father/son bonding that's needed."

Hohenheim sighed, "That's not the entire reason why I'm here, although you shouldn't be surprised. "

He wasn't stupid; he knew where his father was taking this conversation. "I am going to make a plea to the chancellor tomorrow, after we go to the press that is."

His father raised his brow in disbelief, "You are actually going to initiate a talk between yourself and the chancellor? I was under the impression you loathed him."

Folding his arms across his chest he resumed to pacing the room. "The bastard can sway the vote in parliament, it's the only way."

He remained defiant, waiting for his dad to fire back, but it never came. Instead his father beamed at him, a look of pride shinning from his eyes. In all his years, he had _never_ seen his father ever look at him like that. It was the look a father would bestow upon his son, not the look a King would send towards a prince. It caught him off guard, "What?"

"You really think you can persuade the people of this country to stop fighting just because you have fallen in love with the enemy?"

Funny his father should phrase it that way, to shed light on him falling in love with her and not that 'they' had fallen in love. Did he really understand what was happening? It hardly matter though, he was going to keep his promise. He would end this war. "If the people see that we are in love, it will show them some kind of doubt. A reason to finally question why we cannot seem to find a truce between us."

For once it looked like his father's age had caught up with him. The years of fighting against Bradley and trying to recover Central in the wake of his mistakes had taken their toll. Smiling, he patted his son on the back. "I know, its time we ended this…for good."

The next morning brought with it a dull headache, full of nightmares and the usual restlessness that accompanied his sleep. Today, more so than others, it felt worse. Even the delicious smell that accompanied the breakfast he knew was waiting for him in the sitting room churned his stomach. He knew this was bad, despite his lean build; he _never_ turned down a good meal.

Pulling out his suit, he tried to make himself presentable. The impossible strand of hair stuck out of his braid, refusing to be held back. Ignoring it, he tried to fasten the sash around him, but the damn thing wouldn't stay. After several minutes of swearing, he threw the honored accessory to the floor. Taking out his anger on inanimate objects was growing on him.

"Its only 7am and already you're beating up clothing?"

Edward sulked for a moment before turning to face his brother. He was standing in the doorway to his dressing room, looking suave in a way Ed could never manage with his temper. Somehow the cool demeanor worked better with his calm brother than it ever did with him. "This damn thing is busted."

Reproachfully, Al picked up the crumpled piece of fabric and fastened it around his brother's shoulder and across his chest with only one try. Al smiled playfully. "Busted huh?"

"Yes, the history books will always remember the day Alphonse Elric fixed a busted sash."

While his brother usually took his sarcasm with grace, he looked weary. "You know you can be a real jerk when you want to be."

He knew that was the absolute truth, but it still sucked to hear it come from his brother. "I know, I'm sorry Al."

"It's ok, I know you're stressed."

It wasn't ok, but Ed knew his little brother would never stay mad at him. He took that for granted way too often.

"I just came up to tell you that Winry is waiting for you downstairs. The press is expected at 7:30am, but you know them. Half of them are already here looking for an insiders scoop. I think the whole 'big announcement' from the Crowned Prince might have grabbed their attention." He looked like he was going to say something else, but reluctantly he shied away.

Ed smiled at the way his brother nervously fiddled his fingers, he looked just like their mom when he did that. But he also knew that he looked like that when he was holding something back from him. "And?"

"Well…you don't think that Mustang will be pissed at you for talking to the press before talking to him?"

Ed laughed, "Of course! That bastard may be chancellor, but that doesn't make him my boss."

Al laughed nervously, "Well good luck with that brother…you'll need it."

After splitting off from his brother, he departed towards the main sitting room. Instantly he noticed a woman sitting with her back to him, her hair pulled elegantly up into a twist. The blond hair was a dead giveaway when it occurred to him that he had never seen her dressed to her status before. The only memories he had of her were the previous night and when she had been working on his automail back when she had saved him.

At the sound of his approach she stood, delicately turning to face him. His mouth dropped open, he knew the girl was pretty…but pretty didn't describe her now. The dress was a modest light blue, its form highlighting her figure beautifully. She was wearing her own countries insignia, but it was her that had captured his full attention. Catching his gaze, she looked mildly uncomfortable by his stare. There were numerous compliments he could have given her to attest to the truth of the moment, but he couldn't say a single one. "Don't wear dresses often huh?"

She scowled at him and he was grateful there was no one else in the room. "Charming, why is it your not already married?"

He matched her with his own stubborn spirit because despite it all, she was deeply alluring when she was mad. "Yeah well, let's get this over with _darling_."

Eyebrows narrowed, she roughly pushed her arm through his. "Yes, lets."

"Prince Edward Elric, where are you headed to so early in the morning?"

Shit. Of course the bastard had eyes and ears all over the damn place. Scowling, he turned to face Roy Mustang. "None of your damn business."

Winry had thankfully given up on glaring at him and was now preoccupied by the presence of the chancellor. Of course the chancellor would not miss an opportunity like this. He eyed her arm laced through his, along with the royal insignia she was wearing. At least he hoped that was what he was eyeing; the man was married for crying out loud!

"And who is this young lady?"

It would be only too easy to punch him in the face and be on their way, but that would probably cause more trouble than it was worth. "Like the rest of the world, you'll find out in…well almost ten minutes now."

As expected, Mustangs eyes blazed. "This isn't something to joke around about Edward, this is serious you have no right to…"

"Your right, I have no right to do anything around here. Guess I just don't care anymore. If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be."

Mustang remained silent, his expression calculating. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Though he was personally wondering the same thing, he kept his head held high. "Never been more certain in my life."

------

Breathing. The simple task was quite hard when there were over a hundred people staring at you. She was almost grateful that Edward was right at her side…almost. The journalists were lined up in front of them, looking as if they had found the Holy Grail. They stood, practically attacking the two of them as they stretched forward, their arms shooting up with unanswered questions. She wondered what they would write about her, would they label her a seductress for stealing away their prince? If she wasn't so nervous about it all, she might have laughed out loud at the thought. In all her life she had never been labeled anything even close to flirtatious. Even with all of the unwanted attention, she did agree with Edward on this one. Speaking directly to the public was the only way to present their engagement without interference from the government.

Edward picked up his hand, signaling the hush of the crowd. She smiled brilliantly up at him. It was the part she needed to play…now more than ever.

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

Winry could have died what a wonderful way to introduce their engagement. Good thing she wasn't in love with him or else she would have been pissed. Several reporters grinned wickedly, their pens ravishing the paper of their notebooks.

"I have fallen in love with the Princess of Resembol, the beautiful woman here with me today. We are going to appeal to parliament to end the one thing that is keeping us apart. If you have any heart at all you will want this peace as much as we do…"

Before he could continue Winry knew she needed to plead her side. "You have suffered so much, and for what? Can you even remember why we are fighting? Revenge for the loss of our loved ones will only bring about more pain and suffering. If you choose to help end this, end this not in numbers and not in power. End it because you believe in a better life not only for yourself, but for a generation of people that were never given the chance. "

Her throat constricted at the thought of her parents, a love that could only be felt through memories. She should hate these people in front of her for taking them away, but they should hate her too for all those who were taken from them.

Edward pulled her tighter to her side, but for the first time she didn't feel the need to pull away. She had heard it through his words; he wanted this war ended as much as she did. They had more in common than she had truly realized. Just as she began to let herself relax in his embrace a reporter broke the silence.

"Prince Edward, do you really expect us to believe you have fallen in love with her?"

Winry felt the reporter's hatred radiate off him towards her, his words stinging. As if that wasn't enough, Edward began to laugh. Was this it? Had this been a set up to make her look stupid? The horrible thoughts kept flooding her conscious leaving her reeling as she waited for his response. While she held out for the vicious onslaught she was startled by Edwards's hands on her face. Without preamble he was kissing her lips. While it only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, she felt as if it was an eternity. A deep blush reddened her cheeks as she stared at him. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming at him. How dare he kiss her in front of all of these people?

Fearing she might have blown their cover, she let the thought of whacking him over the head with her wrench fill her thoughts. Easily enough, a smile formed on her face as she imagined the dull thud of the metal tool against his thick skull.

Edward beamed at the reporter, his face smug. "Do you really have to ask how I could have fallen in love with a girl like this? Does anyone else doubt me?"

The crowd quieted, their doubts stifled for the moment. How he was doing it? How could he sound so sincere?

--------

He waited patiently for anyone to doubt his proclamation towards Winry. The whole impromptu kiss was a great idea; he never dreamed it would work so well. In fact he was half debating whether or not to do it again. About the only thing stopping him was the stunned look on her face right before he had kissed her. Thankfully, he was sure the press just assumed she was shocked that he would kiss her in public and not that she was shocked he would kiss her at all. He had a feeling by the way she was smiling that she was probably seething inside.

Just as he was about to answer more questions he noticed something. Somehow during the time she had spoken and he had kissed her, the crowd had begun to warm up to her. The appreciative looks of a few of the closest male reporters towards his fiancée were on the other hand starting to irritate him. Instead of waiting for the right moment, it just sort of slipped out of his mouth.

"Winry is my fiancée." He said in such a way as to halt the looks, his moment of jealousy leaving him at their surprised faces. About the only thing that was irritating him after that, was the way Winry had cringed away from him. He knew she didn't really want to marry him, but that didn't mean it didn't kind of bother him. Not sure what had come over him, he put his hand back up to once again quiet the outbursts of the crowd. "That's all for now."

With a few final waves he almost dragged her back inside. The satisfied smirk was slapped right off his face as Winry's hand flew at him. Holding his cheek he growled at her, "Dammit Winry! What the hell was that for?"

He was pissed that she had the nerve to hit him! But he knew that he hated himself more for the tears in her eyes.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe I didn't want you to kiss me?"

He retorted back, trying to explain what had gone through his head. "Believe me I didn't want to, it's just that damn reporter…"

Her mouth fell open slightly, maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it. She didn't even let him finish before she fled from the room. His fists clenched at his sides as he tried to figure her out. While he honestly didn't believe he had deserved whatever it was she was pissed at him about, he knew that his body had already made up his mind for him. Whatever it was about her that made him care so much tugged at him until he began to run after her.

It was almost too easy to catch up to her. Heels were definitely not the best for running.

"Winry wait!" He grabbed her arm to halt her from running.

She spun on her heel, her eyes flashing, "Haven't you done enough?"

God she was a pain in the ass. He didn't like not having the last word but he also didn't like that he had hurt her.

"I didn't want to kiss you in front of all those people, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss you." How _those_ words had managed to stumble out of his mouth he had no idea. All he knew was that they were true, but that didn't stop the awkward and rather embarrassing moment from forming between them. He let go of her arm, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

She just stood there staring at him before a sad smile reached her lips. "I wish you wouldn't lie to me anymore, you really are a great actor you know that? For a moment there…I _almost_ believed you."

The strength of her conviction didn't have the effect on him that she probably thought it did. While she turned and walked away from him, he thought about her words. Though he had to admit she was smart, she was pretty dumb about what was going on. If she didn't think of him as the enemy, he wondered if her reaction to his kiss would have been different.

Throwing his head back with his eyes closed, he inhaled deeply. As sense began to trickle back into him, he convinced himself that he had only kissed her to confirm their story…he only kissed her to convince a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry for taking so much time to update this story. It has been on the back burner for some time, I don't know what to really think...this is just one of those stories that wrote itself. To clear up some points this takes place in a definite AU, a world of my own creation (resembles WWII time period with the addition of Monarchs and FMA characters) In other words a really jacked up background, but imagine if you will this crazy universe and enjoy chapter 4.

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 4: Relate**

Walking up to the edge of the cliff she peered over the ledge. No matter how sane one is, there is always a voice even in the smallest measure that begs to jump. Standing at the brink of disaster had a way of clearing ones head to the true important pieces in life. Winry found herself mesmerized by the waves crashing onto the jutted rocks below. The unfamiliar territory would have been breathtaking if it weren't for the looming guards behind her. Sighing in resignation she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and began to walk back to the palace.

She had a feeling they were Edwards doing. While he had given her the space she had clearly wanted, she hadn't been oblivious to the new additions to her every move. Despite the almost unimaginable size of the place, she still managed to run into the infuriating man at all hours of the day. Each time she recognized the pained look on his face but still found it hard to even acknowledge his presence. In truth she was fighting a much deeper battle within.

He was an idiot to be frank; he had stolen her first kiss without a second thought. It shouldn't have mattered since she was engaged to the man, but for some reason, it did. Today however was a different day, a day she had been dreading ever since they came out about their engagement. Today they would meet with her grandmother. The woman was probably the only person who could see right through her. To lie to her grandmother was unthinkable, but this wasn't about just her anymore.

Against the urge of her body to run far away she knocked on his door. They needed to get their stories straight before they met with her grandmother. Her breath caught as he opened the door, his shirt remained unbuttoned allowing a lucrative view of his well-toned stomach.

"Winry." He replied in shock to her presence.

Blushing, she tried to avoid looking at his abs she cleared her throat. There was no way around it; she had to end the silent treatment. If they were going to fool the world and especially her grandmother they needed to know every little thing about one another. This was just business, right? "Grandma expects us by six, so that gives us about four hours to get things straight."

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her hand. "Winry." He murmured her name, sending shivers up her spine. "I'm sorry for what happened; I shouldn't have done that to you."

His eyes took on the puppy dog look that often accompanied Den when he wanted attention or food. She had a feeling this would be her undoing so she kept telling herself he was rude, arrogant, selfish, handsome, smart…oh god, she was hopeless.

Her sense of propriety taken back she ignored his apology and continued on as if nothing had happened. "She won't be easily persuaded and if she sees through us it will be the end of it."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as if this didn't bother him. "Well then you shouldn't be bothered. If she figures us out you get to stop pretending you actually like me."

The matter of fact way he said it irked her for some reason. "I didn't come all this way and put up with your nonsense just to make a fool of myself." She spouted off in a stubborn huff.

"Well I am doing a wonderful job of pretending to love you. I have to say it's your poor acting skills that could kill our plan, don't you think?" He teased.

It was really stupid that she should feel hurt to hear him say pretend, but it still did. A marriage of convenience was alright by her, but that wasn't what they were trying to pull off. They were trying to show that two very different people from different backgrounds, of the highest degree, could stop the hate. They were trying to prove that love brought them together, held them together to overcome all obstacles.

She kept staring at him, drawn away from his words to focus on a big problem.

"What?" He asked self-consciously as she continued to scrutinize him with her eyes.

"Your hair, grandma hates ponytails on guys." She replied.

He frowned obviously not liking where this conversation was going. "Yeah well I'm not cutting it just to please her."

Rolling her eyes she pushed away her previous feelings of hurt, there was no time for her feelings to get in the way. Spinning him around she took him by surprise long enough to pull the ponytail from his hair.

"Wha…?" He stuttered out in confusion.

It took her just a few seconds to weave the golden locks into a neat and respectable braid. "There." She surrendered, satisfied with her work. It was then that she realized how close her face was to his. She stepped back quickly determined to get a hold of herself. This infuriating gentleness and caring when it came to Edward was going to get her in trouble.

"Wait." He grabbed her shoulder as she tried to walk away. Looking into her eyes he glanced at the braid lying over his shoulder and back at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yes, this is what she had to look forward to in her life. Brief moments of polite and simple words, what exciting prospects.

It was later on that the two were escorted to the new age looking automobile. Winry studied the new model of car with curiosity; Resembool was a rural country, even with the technologies of the world slowly trickling in. She swallowed hard, technology that had only come in when war provoked the need for it.

The ride through the territory between Central and Resembool was not the breathtaking natural beauty it once was. Now it bared the scars of rebellion and war, of victory and loss. It was then that Winry found herself straining to hear the sounds of battle. Edward must have seen the confusion in her face as he looked over at her. "I keep my promises."

Winry stared back at him, seeing for the first time the boy he had once been. "The fighting may have ceased, but the war is not over." She spoke with dispassion.

He ignored the tension and went back to scanning the grounds as they passed around them. "It's only a matter of time." He spoke fervently.

"I hope so." She acknowledged softly.

**XxXx**

"I am disappointed in you Winry."

Edward watched as she sunk down in failure, her head bowing slightly in remorse. He decided despite his previous misgivings about the queen that he still didn't think he was ever going to get along with her.

"If you are going to run off to marry someone why'd you pick a shrimp like him?"

Edward didn't miss the half hidden smile that graced Winry's face at the insult. Frowning, he folded his arms across his chest in defiance. "You're one to talk lady."

Pulling the pipe from her mouth, her eyebrows raised. "Short stature, short temper…Winry there seems to be a pattern here." She pointed out.

If he frowned any further he was positive his face would fold into itself. No wonder Winry had wanted to talk to his father first, he could see this was going to take some time. The old woman actually looked older in person, if that was possible. He figured he would keep that last thought to himself.

"Granny, please." Winry spoke loud enough to raise the attention of the dog who had been napping by the fireplace. He looked up at them, his eyes targeting the stranger in their midst. Smart dog.

"You are the heir to the throne, are you willing to just give that up? I would have never thought Id see the day." She mused.

"The day when…?" Winry asked her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"The day when you chose love over duty."

Edward wished the old hag hadn't of said that, he could see the blood leave her face as she paled. Without knowing it the old queen had hit the nail right on the head. He didn't think Winry was very convincing as she lied to grandmother.

"Love makes us do stupid things." She placated with carefully laced lies.

Taking another puff from her pipe she gazed at Edward again, her eyes looking at him over her spectacles. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak to you alone."

Winry nodded to Edward, "You can wait for me outside."

"No." Her grandmother interrupted her facial expression unreadable. "It is Edward with whom I want to speak."

He thought she looked cute with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Then he realized he was going to be stuck in the room with the old lady and cute Winry was far from his mind.

Once the door shut quietly behind her the old woman sat back in the chair with a sigh, "That girl was never very good about lying. For the sake of not letting her fret over trying to lie to me, why don't you just tell me the truth. Why is it that you two insist upon marrying one another?"

She was smart, he would give her that. And the way she held her defiant gaze kind of reminded him of another stubborn woman. No wonder Winry was the way she was, he could only imagine if he had a grandma like her. He wondered how exactly he should answer her question, there were two answers on his mind and they were both truthful. Deciding on the second of the two, he pondered what Winry would do if she heard him say this. "Your granddaughter is stubborn, bossy, controlling and the only woman who I believe can make me happy." He finished with a smirk.

Raising her chin up she looked down her nose at him, "Mind telling me why she's agreed to marry you?"

Easy question. "My good looks and prince like charm…oh and maybe my automail arm and leg."

To this he thought he saw a bit of a smile hint at the corners of her mouth before she proceeded to take another drag from her pipe. "I might be old but I am far from stupid. You heed my word Edward you hurt my granddaughter and I will hurt you."

Although her tone might suggest they were having a pleasant conversation, her eyes flashed with a real threat. He had never been so scared of an old lady before.

"Now on to business. I assume that you have spoken to your father about the circumstances. It has been a long time in coming but this momentary cease fire has laid the ground work for a peace treaty."

Ed knew his father's hands were tied; he couldn't very well turn down such an offer. Especially not with his son engaged to the princess. It shouldn't have felt like such a shock, he had planned for this to happen from the beginning. Yet he couldn't help but marvel at how quickly it could be ended when the fighting had been going on for years. "If that's the case I will take my leave, I will personally relay your message."

"Perhaps I might convince you to stay for the night?" She remarked plainly.

Not sure where this was coming from he tried to see the lonely grandma that missed her granddaughter, but the image just didn't fit with the powerful old lady before him. She was definitely up to something, but he didn't really feel like making the drive back to Central just yet.

When they left the room together he found Winry carefully pacing the hallway, her face wrinkled in worry. Lifting her gaze to them she stared at Edward her eyes clearly trying to find out what had happened between them.

"I'll have the Scarlett room in the west wing prepared for the both of you." She mentioned as she began to walk away from them, "Don't forget dinner at 6pm."

Befuddled Winry answered the question Edward had been mulling over. Did she say a room for the both of them? Surely she wasn't implying they share a room. He must have misheard her; either that or the room had two separate suites.

"My room will do just fine for me." Winry noted.

Granny grinned at them, a plan clearly formulated in her mind. "Nonsense, I am not from the dark ages. You two are engaged, I don't have any misgivings about the youth of today. It's already arranged, see you at dinner."

Edward watched as Winry tried and failed to argue as she remained quiet in her faltering. Secretly he wasn't too upset by the idea of sharing a room with her, maybe then she would stop trying to run from him. Then again he hadn't really done anything that would make her want to stay. Reluctantly he followed in her heated steps; he could tell she was pissed.

Interesting, the room was definitely to his liking. The red décor matched well with the title and he had a thing for the color red. As he admired the room he failed to see the angered glare being directed at him.

"What did you say to her?" She questioned hotly.

Dammit, how did she manage to look so alluring; even when she was pissed off? Scratch that, especially when she was pissed off at him. "Your gran did most of the talking." He folded his arms across his chest, "She wanted to know why you were lying to her."

The blond beauty's anger dissipated like ice to fire. "She knew? Then why is she playing along?"

Edward took her moments distraction to step closer; he didn't like standing so far away.

She looked up startled, "What are you doing?"

Hell if he knew what he was doing, the urge just kind of came out of nowhere. Closing the space between them he gently cupped her face as he kissed her. For being so short it was quite a kiss and for a split second before she slapped him he thought he felt her kiss him back.

Rubbing his stinging cheek gingerly he tried to mask his vulnerable moment with anger. "What the hell was that for?"

Looking indignant she glared at him, taking several steps backwards towards the door. "Me? What the hell are _you_ doing!"

"Kissing my fiancé!" He covered up easily.

Looking completely lost, her gaze softened for an instant. "Why?"

He should probably tell her that he wasn't entirely immune to her yet. Something about her pulled him in. Ever since the first kiss he had tried out on her he was having a hard time reasoning why another one was a bad idea. But instead of risking getting slapped again, he settled for an easy excuse. "If you want people to believe we're madly in love you are going to have to kiss me every now and then. We've gone public now; we need to keep our pretenses at all costs." He finished in a businesslike manner.

He wondered why she looked a little crestfallen at his lie, had she seen through it? Did she realize that she was the one to ruin all others? Because surly compared to her, no one even came close.

She wasn't sure why but after an actually pleasant dinner with Edward and her grandma she decided a walk outside sounded nice. Keeping up with their little lie she would never admit that holding his hand as they strolled through the garden wasn't so bad.

"You're quiet." She stated as they continued to walk, the sky darkening with each passing second. The stars would be a sight in the cloudless night.

He pulled her back a little, choosing to sit on a bench by the fountain. "It's weird."

"What's weird?" She admitted, hoping he wasn't about to ruin the only amount of time they had spent together without fighting.

He squeezed her hand, "No one can see us out here…and yet you're still holding my hand."

"I'm just being careful." She managed after a few seconds of agonizing internal banter. She wasn't really sure why she didn't want to let go, at least not yet.

When they finally reached the end of the grounds he grinned, his eyes looking up at the stars. "I said it was weird, not that I didn't like it."

Ridiculous, this was obviously not the prince from Central. There was no way that man would be capable of saying something that actually came off as charming. He was slowly crossing over her barriers but it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

"Do you ever wonder if you're ready for all this?" She murmured looking around at the breathtaking sight. Anyone else would have been in awe but this wasn't new or as beautiful to her as it had once been. For some reason she felt like maybe he understood her, even if it was only a little bit.

"If I told you I didn't want the crown would you believe me?" He stared sadly off into the distance.

"Yes." She responded instantly, knowing it to be true.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I never wanted mine either."

An odd feeling of understanding brought them closer. Winry couldn't believe how effortless and easy it was to confide in him. One hour turned to three and then four, she hardly realized time had flown by until she heard the panicked voices heading there way.

Looking over her shoulder she saw one of her past body guards radioing as he spied them. "I've got the lovebirds right in front of me." He exclaimed in an exasperated rush.

"Please Miss; it is in your best interest to stay within the walls after sunset." He sent a glare towards Edward. "And it would be in your best interests to not keep our princess out at such an ungodly hour."

Once they had left Winry dissolved into laughter as Ed just stared blankly at them.

He blushed slightly, "What's so funny? Your security just scolded me like a ten year old!"

Winry smiled her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face…" She continued to laugh until he joined her. For once it seemed like they were on the same side.

"No one besides my dad or my brother has ever threatened me like that." He stated after their laughter had died out.

"Why aren't you pissed off?" She could easily imagine his short fuse causing problems for them.

He shrugged, "It's not worth ruining a good night."

"Oh." A smile began to tug at her lips. "You know, you're not so bad."

"You've just noticed?" He mocked her in good humor.

"No, I thought so when I first met you but now…"

"Now what?" He prompted her.

"Now I know there's still some good left in you, even if it is only a little."

She was teasing him; it was obvious that he still had a good heart even if it was a little stubborn and rude at times. There was something on her mind, something she was beginning to wonder about as the days passed.

"You could have easily defeated Resembool, why did you really suggest a marriage of convenience?"

He avoided her eyes briefly before sighing in resignation. "If I tell you why you won't believe me."

Assuming things, he needed to break that habit. "Why don't you try and see what happens?"

"I think later would be a better time than now. We probably should head to bed." He offered gently.

Winry accepted his hand but refused to follow him until he promised her something. "I'm letting this slide but only if you promise to tell me soon."

Looking slightly amused he cracked a small smile. "I will, though you already know the answer." He let his eyes linger a little too long on hers.

How had she been so utterly pissed off at this man a day ago? Hell who was she kidding, hours ago even? There was a genuine caring and goodness about him that she had overlooked. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. They lingered for a moment at the edge of the grounds his face leaning closer to hers…so close she could feel the heat of his breath. It wasn't the first kiss but it felt more real than the previous ones combined. The moment couldn't have been any more perfect.

That was until they heard the sound of a gunshot and her world as she knew it came crumbling down. Someone had crossed the line and there was no coming back.


End file.
